Guildtown
Guildtown is where all stories begin, and perhaps where some end. It is an adventuring hub, where the Guild Hall serves as the base of all Guildera's adventuring needs. It spans back at least 50 years, having been destroyed 25 years ago, and rebuilt recently. Adventure Guild All adventurers within Guildtown serve under the Guild, however with a recent ruling by the mayor of Guildtown, sub-guilds can be created by any Guild Member or organization. As long as they have ten signatures, and a base of operations worth at least 5000GP. Three sub-guilds currently exist. The Guild of Balakar Baraxis Guildmaster: Balakar Baraxis Prerequisites: None. This sub-guild's home base is within the Catacombs under Guildtown. The sub-guild is home to many of the stranger and eccentric members of the Guild. As a beholder, Balakar Baraxis has been killed by the Guild many times, but continues to revive, along with everything else in the Catacombs. It is all controlled by the Beholder's strange magic. Member List * Artex * Bishop Verbellum * Bradmur Bonesaw * Lady Amara * Mithemia * Qi'Xandra * Rak Wraithraiser * Tadsworth Synfick The Guild of Anomalies Guildmaster: Lucien Laurent Prerequisites: None. This sub-guild's home base is under the Smuggler's Den, which is an underground hideout. The sub-guild is home to the morally gray and criminal elements of the town. Lucien is known to make good moonshine, while the Guild is known for its killer barbecues. Member List * Lucien Laurent * Alaodin * Beatrix Coldstone * Birmingham * Eilzana Rosesorrow * Hessethi d'Mezitachi * Huetita Voin * Incinerator Ernan * Jyn Gaunter * Lanath'an Illbrynn * Nyx II * Rowan of the Vale * Scotaidh Ó Fionnáini * Sir Birch Whiskerswich The Guild of Magi Guildmaster: Grandmeister Venderwind Cotrix Prerequisites: The ability to cast at least one spell. This sub-guild's home is within the Guildtown Community College. It is home to the casters, wizards, sorcerers, warlocks, and other magically inclined members of the Guild. The master of the guild, Master Cotrix, was the Archmagi at the Altar of Enlightenment (Censaria's Mage University) before it was destroyed by dragon attacks. Member List * Andrus Ironfall * Asônder Brightstar * Domun Belmont * Hugo Kraven * Llyod Oz Cottonwood * Paran * Skiggy Venderthide * Thomas Nikolai Jerry * Veyy Buildings # Guildhall/Tavern # Garland’s General Goods # The Smuggler’s Den # The First Light Chapel # The Guild Tree # Isaac’s Smithy # The Purgatorium # Gordo’s Glorious Goods & Garden # Gackie’s Generous Gems # Skillmon’s Skillfully Skillbased S-Tinkering & Wood Carving # Poisoner’s Grotto # Doug’s Dogs and Dog Accessories # Y'uh Boi and Benis’ Big Bouncy Battle Box for Buff Battlin’ Boys # The Broken Barrel, Balgus’ Bountiful Brewery # Your Local Library # The ConJury # Liquid Life # The Chubby Chicken Casino & Club # Guildtown College & Abjurer’s Tower # The Dojo # Chapel of Helm # Y’uh’s “Secret” Hideout # Orki’s Soup Kitchen # City Hall # Alter of Kossuth # Shrine of the Deep # Draconic Ancestry # Tea Shop # The Canker # The Platinum Headquarters # Catacombs of Kelemvor (Not Shown on Map) # The Bardcage (Not Shown on Map) # Stoanhaus (Not Shown on Map) # The Mixing Pot (Not Shown on Map) Important People * Gil Gilson the VII, Former Guildmaster * Skillmon Kay, Mayor of Guildtown * Yorick Uhriel Boi, Current Guildmaster * Don Yoro